Scorpio
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: After having been brought to life again, and in the midle of a hard time between Milo and Athena, the Goddess decides that Milo has to take an apprentice being that one Unicorn Jabu. All the situation that to Milo is an oportunity to leave Sanctuary, bec


**Scorpio. **

That morning, Athena had ordered him called to her presence. This rarely occurred as Milo was not among her favourites. Too many rumours. Too much idle conversation, which his comrades could not have dissipated, even if they had wanted to. Athena had refused to address the matter, and Milo himself, after many a night spent lost in the deepest recesses of thought, had decided that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Now, however, she called for him.

He breathed deeply, somewhat annoyed at the urgency of the call. All the same, he adjusted his tunic, which had fallen out of place, while one of his young squires arranged his hair. How many times that hair had been carefully groomed, the Scorpion wondered, quite enjoying the sensation.

It was winter, and while the morning breeze chilled him, the constant sensation of the comb moving through his hair made him feel at ease. It was in some way renovating. As if those gentle strokes, which caressed his scalp as the sea caresses the land, whispered in his ear that everything would be alright.

A short time later, he found himself on his way to the Temple of Athena. As he passed through the rest of the Houses, he could not avoid a burning sensation in his heart. They had come back, all of them; Camus among them, though he did not seem to even want to see him. Aquarius fled from him every time he came into sight, and Milo had grown tired of it. He had not hoped that everything would be as it had been before, but he had never imagined that it would be that way. Milo paused a moment before the doors of Aquarius, searching for an excuse to go no further, to stay there, but nothing came to mind.

"My Lord, Milo, remember that we are expected, sir." The voice of Clytus resonated in the hall. His loyal squire spent his days taking care of him in a very strange way; it was as if he were guiding his master, keeping him on track.

Scorpio smiled sadly and nodded, allowing the other man to lead him to the Temple of the Goddess. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of all the other saints, all of them, Gold, Silver, and Bronze, gathered in the presence of the Goddess. Clytus took a step forward, as if he wished to say something, but Milo stepped forward, raising a hand, silencing his squire.

"Here I am My Lady, what would you have of me?"

The tone of his voice, his irreverence caused the woman to recoil. She hated that Milo should speak to her that way, but she was not entirely sure that she did not deserve his disrespect. She treated him differently; she was harder on him than on the others and now she was about to assign him to a duty that would undoubtedly open a greater divide between them.

She cursed the moment in which Milo had proven her to be mistaken, telling the truth to her face. She cursed the moment in which Milo had returned her conscience to her.

In the distance, Camus watched him carefully; unsure of what was going through Milo's mind. As much as he wanted, it was not easy for him to go back to Scorpio, and he knew that with each day that passed the space between them grew. Milo seemed determined to show his indifference to Athena's orders. He did not even raise an eyebrow, as was his habit, when he was told that Jabu, at that time the bronze saint of Unicorn, would become his pupil.

Aquarius could not help but wonder what would happen when the youth moved into the Temple. That place which was Milo's private sanctum, where no one ever entered. Now an intruder would enter.

Milo had listened to the words of the Goddess with attention. Jabu would be his apprentice, very well. It just showed Milo that she wanted him far away from her presence, away from Sanctuary. Since there was no sign that things were not going to get any better, and that things were not going well between them anyway, he happily accepted. So he could leave Sanctuary and the time to forget would arrive.

The man bowed his head slightly and instead of asking Clytus to accompany him to his Temple, he simply turned around, and walked away. A resentful reverence to Athena and a mocking stance ended the conversation between them. The others looked on, astonished, as Milo led Jabu to the Scorpion Temple, departing the place in silence.

When Athena had finished talking with the rest, and without thinking twice, Camus left in search of Milo, who, he was sure would have already hung the Unicorn from one of the columns and would be torturing him, but the reality he found was very different.

From outside, mirthful laughter could be heard, and the voice of Milo, who lectured an attentive Jabu, echoed through the place. Camus had never imagined he would see Milo like that, with such a surprising happiness that he found himself speechless. Ever since his return to Sanctuary, and from what was generally believed, due to his rejection, Milo had practically become a hermit.

In that instant, Camus realised that Milo's life was changing, and that in the future, when they met again, they would possibly not recognise each other. Camus sighed, tightening his fists, invoking the power of his cosmos, and engulfing the Scorpion Temple with all his frozen glory.

Milo appeared at the entrance of the Temple torn between scorn and worry. He did not know what was going through Aquarius' mind, especially after the indifference expressed during the previous days. It was all too strange, and too inappropriate for his way of life. In Jabu, Milo saw the former Unicorn Saint, and future Scorpio Saint, the opportunity to leave Sanctuary. Although how he would adapt to that new life, he was not quite sure.

On leaving the Temple, it seemed as if they were in the Arctic Circle, heavy snow fell, and even the air had the waft of ice on it. Milo stared at Camus with mixed impotence and surprise.

"What are you doing here, Camus?" He asked, his voice muted by the expression in Aquarius' eyes.

"You!" Camus roared, shaking his fists, "I... I was worried about you... and about him..." he could not finish the phrase; although when he referred to the other, he omitted the fact that Jabu was standing at the entrance to the temple.

Scorpio felt as if Aquarius were mocking him— once again. At least that was how he had felt these last few days— months even. He wanted to speak to him, insist that they speak, so that he could, perhaps understand Aquarius' motives, but he chose to remain silent. His cosmos, a mixture of red and gold expanded through the place, melting with the stones that accepted it gratefully; eager to expel the cold within.

Camus wanted to approach him then. To touch him, to embrace him; to forget all that had happened to them up to that moment; but he only allowed his cosmos to touch Milo's.

"Don't you dare!" Milo snapped furiously, withdrawing into himself; turning to confront him, "What are you thinking? That you can do whatever you want with me?" His cosmos expanded even more, facing off Camus' cosmos furiously; letting Jabu witness their show of strength.

Jabu observed every movement from the entrance of the temple. Although it was certain that Jabu had never faced a Gold Saint in combat, it was also certain that the others showed a certain reticence to discuss the subject. Camus' cosmos had been threatening at first, Milo's on the other hand, was—terrifying and now they confronted each other with great strength and pain.

From a distance, the young Scorpion listened to Milo, guessing what he was saying. The older man spoke about having been alone, about uncertainties, and he demanded that the other leave immediately. His voice sounded confident and even aggressive; although he could almost feel that falling apart there and then. All this spectacle only served to confirm that the rumours about those two had always been true.

Finally, the cosmos of the Scorpion filled the area, and Jabu saw how Camus walked away from the temple, making his way up the steps towards his own abode; haughty and imposing as ever. Milo returned to his own temple in the same way.

"Clytus, pack our things. We're leaving Sanctuary immediately."

Jabu had lost count of the months they had spent on the Island of Milos. Clytus came and went between Sanctuary and the Island, always bringing the latest news about the place. Milo had forbidden his squire from speaking about him or about Jabu. The report of his student's progress was handed in, and whoever inquired after the Scorpions, simply heard that they were in good health.

Milo had even turned a deaf ear to any comment about any of Sanctuary's inhabitants, whether Saint or not. However, Jabu was exempt from this prohibition... At first, he could talk to Clytus for hours about the comings and goings in that sacred place; but with the passing of time, the youth had started to resist the temptation and eventually he himself had imposed silence on the matter.

Winter and Spring had given way to the heat of Summer. Clytus had left early that morning to deliver his monthly report to the Goddess. The squire had started his journey just before dawn, and just after having left the day's food prepared. He would not be back for a week. The Temple had to be seen to, and neither Milo nor Jabu had expressed a necessity for his presence.

The cottage in which they lived was situated on a hill near one of the Island's many beaches; hidden among the trees that grew all around. On the lower floor there was a large chamber which was used for meditation, where the statues of Athena and Nike presided over the place. A couple of small mats lay on the wooden floor and were used by both master and apprentice, whether together or alone.

There was another chamber which was used as kitchen and dining hall, and another which was used as a kind of study; in which hundreds of scrolls dedicated to the Greeks, their gods and constellations could be found. On the upper floor were the bedchambers, the largest of which belonged to the master of the house, Milo at this time.

Clytus had just left, and the man found himself alone on the balcony of his room, which had a magnificent view of the sea. Milo could almost perceive the scent of the salty brine on the air, just by closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Seawater, forest, even the aroma of freshly made hot chocolate filled his senses. He remained there, standing on the balcony, one hand resting on the wooden banister, while the other raised the cup to his lips, allowing him to savour the sweet liquid.

It was to be a free day both for Jabu as well as for Milo. The Scorpion Saint had to accept that the former Unicorn Saint was proving himself to be worthy of the training. He endured the tests and he accepted them; not with resignation, but with commitment and integrity. This pleased Milo. Contrary to what the others thought, Jabu was not a weak and useless rag—doll; he just had not had the opportunity to measure himself against them, or against anyone else.

That week without Clytus would allow them to step down the intensity of the training sessions a little and perhaps to relax too. He needed his mind to stop demanding so much from him, so that he could stop demanding so much from his body.

Milo was exhausted to the point that he might actually fall onto his bed. He had not given time to his own training, and so every day, when he had finished with Jabu, and he had sent him home, or to meditate, he would remain where he was, and he would continue his own training alone. He could not remember the last time he had had a decent meal, since compared to the others he ate very little anyway, or the last time he had slept an hour straight. Too many a month had been spent pushing himself to the limit.

"I leave him in your hands." Clytus had said, turning to look at Jabu, worried about his master. The youth responded, feeling responsible for his master; he had come to respect him in spite of the fact that at first he had limited himself to obeying Athena's orders precisely because that was what they were, orders.

"Safe journey, Clytus. I'll take care of him." The youth responded, patting him on the shoulder. He then turned to look at Milo in the distance.

That day, having spent the morning on the beach, Jabu went for a walk to the village. There, the villagers gave him abundant gifts; food, blankets, tunics, which the youth accepted gratefully, just as he had seen Milo do. "We should always be attentive; we live for them, Jabu; do not forget that." His master told him every time they visited the place.

When he reached the cottage again, Jabu thought it rather odd that Milo was not outside training in the grove, or meditating in the chamber. He made his way to the kitchen, carrying the wrapped gifts in his arms. The fact that the sacred flame of Athena had not been lit called his attention, and he became wary.

"Master!" he called after leaving the provisions in their appointed places, and then he started climbing the stairs to the upper floor. His voice could be heard again, and then his cosmos expanded to fill the cottage, but he stopped short half way up the stairs.

"Your Master sleeps. You should keep silence and allow him to rest." Camus' voice was cold, but seemed sincere. The man walked towards the stairs, and then stood at the top of the stairs awaiting Jabu.

Aquarius adjusted his clothes, as he walked, which Jabu could not fail to notice. Milo was resting, the other had told him; but he did not believe the words. That same morning on which they had been designated to train together, Jabu had witnessed the changes in Milo. He had switched from the calm and good will of their conversation to the cold indifference and total rage due to the presence of the other man.

Jabu reached the final step and stood at the top of the stairs, facing Camus. Many a month had passed in Jabu's life, and he had gained a little height with respect to the other, and so he did not feel the slightest bit intimidated.

"If, as you say, my Master is resting, then Master Camus, your presence here is somewhat inappropriate. Allow me to escort you to the door." Jabu spoke without the slightest indication of emotion in his voice.

Camus looked at him angrily, however, and seeing that Jabu was not at all unpolite in addressing him, he decided to remain silent. Though the annoyance and the disrespect at the way he was being shown out of a place he practically considered to be his; would take time in going away.

"That will not be necessary, young man. I know the way." He replied.

Jabu remained standing still. His cosmos began to relax little by little as the distance between him and the other man widened; vanishing when the other man had gone. Walking slowly, Jabu sought his master's bedchamber. Night had not yet fallen, yet Milo seemed to be in a deep sleep. During these last few months, he had seen his master wear himself out, and so he decided that Milo must have decided to rest.

The room was filled with the essence of dusk, somewhat dry, and something else; diffused with the aroma that emanated from the Scorpion himself. Milo's torso was bare. Jabu could see how the bed sheet covering him only reached his waist. There were no signs of an intimate encounter between the two Gold Saints, which somehow made Jabu feel relieved. Milo turned in his sleep, so that he now lay face down on the bed. His movement had almost caused the sheet to become entangled in his legs, revealing the fact that Milo was stark naked, which did not surprise Jabu that much, taking into account the heat of the day.

The youth wanted to step forward and to cover his master with the sheet; but he could not resist the growing desire to touch him. He was attracted to the beauty he saw in Milo's body; he could not deny that the man had the statuesque qualities of a hero, and that everyone did their utmost to gratify him. However, he was not motivated by any of that. He felt the need to caress him, and lavish him with something he lacked. Sincere fondness.

He reached out a hand as he reached the side of the bed. He could almost feel the warmth of Milo's body touching his hand. In the moment of contact, Jabu did not know how to react; only that his hand continued moving down the man's back until the sharp rise of the buttocks. There he stopped. He wanted, more than anything else to continue tracing the shape of Milo's body with his fingers, but he decided not to; he hastily withdrew his hand and covered Milo, as had been his original intention. This done, he quickly made his way out of the room.

Milo was still sprawled on the bed, and as he heard the door close, he opened his eyes; remaining completely still. He could feel the sensation of Jabu's hand making its way down his back; the warmth he had transmitted to him for an instant, Milo could not help wondering what a moment with him would be like. However, he put the idea out of his mind. He would never use Jabu to cure himself.

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Milo had had the strangest dream of his life. In the dream, he wore a white linen tunic; just like the one his mother had woven for him when he was still a child. He could see how the fine cloth covered his body, the belt adjusted to his waist. One shoulder bare. Suddenly Milo found himself under the apple tree outside the cottage; the signs of his training and that of Jabu were still visible in the dust. He smiled touching them.

"I have been waiting for you." Someone whispered in his dream.

When he turned around to see who had spoken; he realised that there was nobody there at all; all he could feel was a hand sliding down his back. He had closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation.

However, he woke up suddenly. He was panting; sweating profusely and he thought that the light invading his chamber would blind him.

The man woke up, stretching his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed, only to stand and take the first pair of shorts that he could find. When he left the room, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He was still combing his untidy hair with his fingers, and yawning. He thought for an instant that he could find his way around the place with his eyes closed. The smell coming out of the kitchen wafted through the cottage, making his stomach grumble with urgency.

"Good morning." He said to the figure moving from side to side. Jabu turned to look at him before returning to his chores.

"Good morning." The other repeated as he reached the table, sitting on one of the chairs.

"It's the afternoon." Jabu said curtly. "And please eat quickly, Master; we have a visitor." The former Unicorn Saint put a plate heaped with food in front of Milo and gestured towards Athena's chamber. Milo glanced at him, intrigued, not giving much importance to his last action. Until that moment, their conversations had been carried out in a friendly tone, and without the underlying irony that could be heard in Jabu's voice in that moment. Finally, when he had decided to look towards the other room— and after the other had gestured for the third time, Milo saw Camus' long red hair. The owner of those long fiery locks seemed to be meditating just then; to which he responded with a frown.

"Aren't you eating?" He asked.

When he did not receive an answer, he snorted angrily. A moment later Jabu passed by his side, and Milo took hold of his wrist, forcing the youth to look at him. The fury in Jabu's eyes showed his determination to free himself from Milo's grip— "What's wrong with you, Jabu?"

Taking hold of Jabu's wrist that way meant that Milo had to stand. The young Scorpion breathed deeply, trying to make the other let him go. Milo was not willing to relinquish his grip.

"Problems, Milo?"

When he heard Camus' voice, Milo almost released his hold on Jabu's arm, which gave him the chance to get free and move away, slamming the door on his way out.

"You know... that kind of conduct would never be accepted in Aquarius, and furthermore, it's absolutely intolerable, once—"

"What are you doing here, Camus?" Milo inquired, regaining his composure and sitting down again. He dedicated his attention to the food which he had just been served without looking at Camus for a moment.

"—I was saying, Milo—"

"I'm not interested, Camus. You are free to do as you wish in the House of Aquarius, as I am in Scorpio..." Milo interrupted him, angrily letting his spoon fall on his plate. "Now answer me, what are you doing here?"

"I arrived early yesterday," Aquarius started, sitting down opposite the other, "your pupil had the cheek to throw me out of here two nights ago when I came to see you and found you sleeping. I must confess that it was my intention to stay by your side, to watch over you while you were sleeping; but he would not allow it."

Milo, impassive, looked at him, keeping in mind those snippets of information that really mattered to him.

"... I came back because I thought I would find you awake, and until you awoke, I waited down here. The Unicorn forbade me to go up to your room. Can you believe his nerve?"

Under other circumstances, Milo would have given all he had just to see the smile that was now offered to him, but—

"Jabu was just following my orders, Camus," he lied "besides, I still don't understand why you have come. Was not it you who said that our duties must never be neglected; that our Goddess comes before all else and because of that you could not be with me?"

Camus did not know how to respond. Milo's voice sounded so calm, without reproach, and at the same time so honest, that to him it seemed that a thousand scorpions were stinging him at the same time.

"I really don't understand you," Milo continued, leaning back on his chair, with the most sarcastic smile in his repertoire on his face, "although I believe that what pleased you most was that I increased your pride, that you enjoyed my begging for your love, and your attention."

"No, Milo, that's not the way it is..." Camus stood up and walked around the table towards Milo, looking to make himself comfortable sitting astride the other's legs; taking his face in his hands, "I have always loved you, always." He said, kissing him.

Scorpio did not respond to the kiss. On the contrary, he took hold of Camus and made him stand up, while he did the same.

"You closed yourself off to me, and you shut me out of your life. You filled me with blame and now I realise that you made me do the same. My love for you turned into service to the Goddess you love so much, and who you loved to put before me." He said. For the first time in a long time there was no reproach, no lamentation.

"I believe that Jabu showed you the way out, no?" Milo turned around and started walking back to his chamber, leaving Camus standing speechless in the kitchen.

Aquarius wanted to follow him; but Milo's cosmos created a barrier around the place. Pure poison that Camus did not know how to get out of his system; and so swallowing his rage, and seeing in himself the architect of all that had happened between them, he had simply left.

Jabu did not realise that he had arrived at the beach until he stopped there after walking for a long time. He felt suffocated by Aquarius, who had spent all the time without leaving the cottage. Even when he seemed to be asleep of meditating, Camus spent all his time evaluating him; as if looking for something inside him that even he was unsure existed.

He was tired of their guest's constant scrutiny. Jabu laughed when he stopped to think about it. A few months ago, he had been just another Saint; the Unicorn Saint; but Saori had had the absurd idea that he, because of the stars of his birth should be the future Scorpion Saint. For her, he had accepted it immediately, even after hearing her talk about the matter with that hateful Seiya. For a moment, his curiosity was piqued as to the matter between Saori and Milo. Thus far, everyone had mentioned a quarrel between them, but in truth, no one was very well informed.

Jabu looked at the horizon once more. The display of colours before him changed slowly in a bright blue and almost cloudless sky of magenta, ochre, and violet joined by endless clouds of the same colours. He remembered those colours. Once they were his, but no more. Although only slightly, the Scorpion's red had started to become part of him. At first his reticence before the fact did not let him see the change in himself and now he was not interested in what would happen or how. It was as real as he being alive, and that was enough for him. Milo had never mistreated him before, the demands placed upon him were excessive, he knew that it was because of Milo's words, he could give much more— "and scorpions never give less than they can, Jabu."

He smiled. Milo's voice sounded in his head, bringing back memories of all these months he had spent on Milos. From the first moment, his master had been kind with him. Back in Sanctuary, everything had gone well until Camus had arrived at the temple. He remembered Milo and his disconcerted expression when they had felt the powerful cosmos expanding from the Temple entrance. He had seen him stand and leave the private sanctum, quite worried, and swearing under his breath. Later he had seen him furious. He had never been so afraid as in that exact moment.

He had never felt such rage as the day when he had run into Camus in the cottage. He knew that his annoyance was due to the fact that he worried too much about Milo. Besides, he had promised Clytus that he would take care of him and he knew perfectly well that Milo was in no shape to receive Camus as a guest. The tiredness shown by his master was well known. Perhaps because of this he had not minded that he should sleep for almost two days in a row. He knew that he needed that time to rest. But, once again, Camus had arrived and this time he had not wanted to leave.

He did not realise how fast time was passing, and even less that he had entered the water, further than he would have wished at first. The water sparkled in the sunbeams reflected on the surface and it was impossible not to notice the little fish gathered in shoals near to the beach, and even made him laugh when they brushed him with their fins as they swam by. But the next thing he felt was no laughing matter. A cry of pain, which made him fall into the water, and the search for his ankle brought him back to reality and forget his wanderings.

When he looked down at himself he saw that a sluggish, translucent mass had wrapped itself around his ankle. He tried to take it in his hand and remove it easily, and on reaching it, throw it away from him. He could feel the haematomas and the injuries in his leg, but that was not the worst part. The pain was, to say the least, unbearable, and he could not hold back another cry that made him twist in pain.

He wanted to move, but it was impossible. The pain and his tears overwhelmed him even though he did not want to happen. It was too strong. The only coherent thing he managed to do was to flare his cosmos. He needed help.

Quickly.

Milo had gone upstairs to his room. His cosmos had spread throughout the place filling it with venom. He knew that Camus would never dare to pass. Not out of fear, but because, perhaps something inside him knew that he was not welcome.

So he had slept for two days; he thought while he showered. The water flowed down his body as if it had known him for a long time; like a lover pressed against his body yearning for comfort. Aquarius was still there, outside. His cosmos allowed him to feel everything and reclaim it as his own; however he demanded that Aquarius leave. He did not want to see him, much less to be with him. Aquarius had had his time to cure, very well, now it was his turn. Those two days he had spent sleeping without his realising it, had had a greater effect on his body than all the months that had gone before. The sensation of rest he felt, he mused, was only the beginning of the peace that stillness and tranquillity would bring to him.

He looked for some clean clothes. He wanted to call Clytus to assist him, but upon remembering that the man would be in Sanctuary a few more days, he desisted. The comb passed through his hair, leaving his hair free of all tangles, and then he shook his head to leave his silky mane tossed again. As he stood up he felt the air entering his lungs and the coolness of his long hair falling down his back. Soon he had found a pair of trousers and a shirt, so as to, according to his plans, sit and read all afternoon long; but the red glow that he could see in the distance, and the psychic blow his cosmos received made him leave the house hastily. Jabu was in some kind of danger.

When he arrived at the place where his senses had taken him, he found Jabu pulling himself forward through the waves that beat on the beach, trying to reach dry sand.

"Jabu!" The man shouted as he drew near, letting himself fall at the other's side and trying to lift him in his arms. The problem now was, that when he did so, Jabu fell into a state of unconsciousness because of the pain and the fever that afflicted him, and he knew nothing more.

The following nights had been critical. Jabu had had high fever and Milo had barely been able to control it. The ambiance that Milo's very cosmos created became suddenly one of healing.

The older man had spent his time going upstairs and downstairs looking for dressings, hot or cold water, depending on the needs of the moment. A moment even came when he had to fetch a wash basin to use so as to hold all of the blood that he had bled out of Jabu's leg. Having to bleed him was a somewhat rudimentary method but it seemed to be having the desired effect.

Eventually everything seemed to be under control, and when Milo looked towards the window, he could tell that it was almost dawn. He began to wrap the wounded leg with bandages, and although the bruises looked nasty, he could tell by their colour that there was no longer any danger. Though the other still had a slight fever.

Milo sat on one of the chairs at the side of the bed. From there he could keep an eye on any movement the other should make. Fortunately now everything was as it should be, and in silence Milo gave thanks to Athena.

"Master." Clytus' voice was like a balsam for all that had happened in the last few days. He heard him take a few steps forward, and then he felt the other's hand on his shoulder.

"He's better now." Milo responded, gesturing to another chair for the squire to sit down.

"You haven't rested enough. Why don't you—?"

"Don't start treating me like a child, my dear, loyal Clytus." The man smiled sleepily. He knew that the other would offer to let him sleep, but where would he sleep? Jabu was resting in his bed. Of course, something would come to mind, and he knew that soon he could try to rest a little.

"Go to his room, I will stay here taking care of him, and then you can take over later." The look Milo gave him made him laugh. "Come on, Master, even you need rest, besides, your loyal Clytus is here to take charge."

Milo smiled back. He reached out an arm and drew the other close to his body. "It's good to see you, you know?"

"Have you been eating well?" The other asked, arranging his hair and clothes. Milo let him do it.

"Camus was here. After you left I slept for several days, I've been told, and he came."

"And?"

"Nothing, he had to go the way he came, and that's that. I don't want any more entanglements in my life, not..."

"Nothing to knock you off balance." The other said smiling.

"How do you do it?" started Milo said as his squire practically forced him out of the chamber.

"Do what, Master?"

"Treat me like a child sometimes, other times with so much respect, and never anger me?"

"Years of putting up with you, Master." Both laughed at the last remark. Milo would never dare reproach Clytus for something, he could even hit him— again—, and he would never object. After all, the young man had earned the right, after having put up with him for so long. There was also the fact that as children, they had been playmates, and the former Scorpion Saint had ensured that despite their difference in ranks, that they had grown up almost like brothers. Finally, Milo went to rest, sure that everything would be all right.

When the young squire turned around to tend to Jabu, he saw that he had awoken, and he smiled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough."

"Long enough for what, Jabu."

The youth did not respond. In fact, he had come round a while before, and he had simply tried to rest. During that time he had observed Milo trying not to sleep, always mindful of him. He had seen him change the bandages, and checking that the wound was healing correctly. He had even covered himself with a sheet a couple of times, so that the heat would not bother the other.

"Long enough for what, Jabu?" Clytus repeated.

"To understand..."

He did not finish the phrase intentionally. He knew that anything else he might say would leave him in the open, and he was not sure he wanted that to happen.

"A moment ago, Milo embraced you, Clytus. Is there anything between the two of you?"

The man approached the bed, and sat on the chair that Milo had occupied before. He folded his arms over his chest and he looked at him, somewhat amused by the remark. Something between Milo and him, never. They had always been friends, as well as squire and master, and the respect and brotherly love they felt for each other had always been strong.

"Something between us? Of course not, Jabu; Milo is my Master, whom I serve with honour and loyalty; if you are referring to something else between us, I am sorry to disappoint you, I am nothing more than his friend."

"Now I understand why Camus acts like that when he sees him," Jabu started "I would even go so far as to say that I understand why he fled from him when he came back to life." The youth did not dare to so much as look the other in the eye, realising that he was already giving himself away.

"Two scorpions together are destined to kill each other."

"Clytus... what are you saying?"

The man remained in silence watching him gesticulate and cross his arms almost offended by the remark. He knew what he was seeing in Jabu, because he had sometimes seen it in Milo. And now the other had spent days looking after him, something that had only been conceded to Camus from time to time. On the other hand, he knew that Milo could have summoned him even across the distance between Sanctuary and the Island. However, he had not done so.

"And now you ignore me too?"

Yes, Clytus said to himself, it was all too— plain to see to deny it.

"Of course not, Jabu; I am listening to you attently, that is all."

After several days, everything seemed to have returned to normal. At least that was what Milo thought. Jabu recuperated little by little— but it was the training sessions that suffered most, since they could not be carried out. However, the days went by peacefully. Camus had not shown up again, and now it was Clytus who was vigilant of every movement of the two in his care.

They had never been on bad terms, but now they somehow avoided each other. Now there were no more long conversations about the cosmos, or the duties of a Saint. It was no longer a common sight to see them walking in the grove, speaking about Athena or Saori, who despite being one and the same person, was as much for Jabu as for Milo, two separate people.

And Milo who was the more reticent of the two to speak with the other. Jabu was the same that he had ever been. His sarcasm and irony remained intact, although the sparkle in his eyes seemed to have lost some of its lustre. Milo had become more indifferent since Clytus' return, and that puzzled him. Jabu could see how the older man spent all his time closed away in the main chamber, meditation, which struck him as odd, given the problems that existed between Athena and him. He had never seen him so committed to his worship of the Goddess, and that situation was something he was not quite sure he could come to understand.

Clytus observed all this in silence. He saw them come closer and then move apart without knowing how to react to the presence of the other. Then one day, an emissary of Athena's arrived at the cottage. The Goddess required Milo's presence, and according to her instructions, it was to coincide with the next moon, in a couple of days. The squire received the message, conversing in a pleasant way with the youth from Sanctuary, before making his way into the dwelling to speak to Milo. That day Jabu had decided to stay upstairs reading; he had already returned to his own room and everything seemed to be going exceedingly well.

"Milo." Said the young fellow as he entered the room. The sweet scent of incense filled the chamber, and the only light, which came from a small fire lit in Athena's honour, illuminated the Scorpion Saint's silhouette. His eyes were closed and his expression, tranquil. His chest rose and fell in perfect harmony; on seeing which, Clytus smiled slightly; "Athena requires your presence in Sanctuary; in two days, according to her emissary."

Milo did not respond. The man opened his eyes and looked at him closely. Did he know, by chance of the doubts that filled his heart and of the new hope that seemed to fill him now?

"Master..."

"No... Clytus... please." The servant saw how his Master's composure broke, and felt him seek comfort in his arms. "Today I need you to be my fortitude."

Clytus bowed low, and opened his arms to accept Milo between them. The Scorpion's back corresponded perfectly to his chest. His left arm encircled the other, while his right hand stroked the hair which fell across his face.

"Talk to your Clytus, Milo; I am here for you. It's been a long time since I've seen you so devoted to the Goddess."

"I am afraid; besides... even sinners like me need someone stronger than ourselves." Was all he said before silence engulfed him. He knew that he was opening up again, and to many things. To feel, to talk, and as he made himself comfortable between those protecting arms, Milo knew that he would always be able to speak to him. "Did you know that he did not let Camus come near me?"

"Who is he, Milo?" When no response came, Clytus continued, "you're afraid to let yourself feel, that he might feel something for you; Camus has left you so wounded that now you don't dare to get close to anyone; let alone anyone who has shown you respect and affection."

Milo broke the embrace and turned to face him, unable to say anything; realising fully well that what the other was saying was the truth.

"Milo."

"I don't want to hurt him. I know myself, I know that when he speaks fondly to me again, that I will fall at his feet. By Athena, Clytus..." Milo fell to his knees again. "If Camus ever came back into my life, I don't know how I would react; I have loved him for years, I have almost cried tears of blood for our story, and now..."

"Jabu comes into your life, and he fills you the way Camus never could."

"You always hated him, Clytus."

"Never; just this... I have never been able to stand the state he left you in, or the state you left him in... What are you so surprised at, do you think that squires don't talk among themselves? I always knew the consequences of your relationship; that's how I know why he could not go back to you. His shame and pain were great... and yours, my dear friend, were greater."

"Silence!"

"And now I see you, Milo. You look at him, and your gaze is serene, I sense no inner conflict in you, I see you as you were before you Aquarius and I believe that if, in truth, your heart awakens, then you should give yourself a chance."

"I don't want to hurt him... I don't want to fill myself with false expectations... I don't want to..."

"Suffer? Suffering is inevitable when one loves."

"What do you know about love!"

"Too much." He responded, his voice almost a whisper.

"Doesn't my opinion count for anything? Or is it that around here other peoples' lives are planned out without their knowledge or consent?" Jabu spoke slowly and calmly. Milo and Clytus stood up immediately, wiping away any trace of a tear that might have started to course down their cheeks.

"You should limit yourself to your own affairs, Jabu; not other people's"

"If I am included in your conversation, it then becomes my affair." He replied crossing the threshold and stepping into the chamber.

"But...?"

"And I'll tell you something else, it was me who stopped Camus from getting to you. This most definitely is my affair."

In silence, Clytus left the chamber, leaving them alone so that they could talk.

Silence prevailed in the chamber. Milo had moved to sit by one of the windows... It was a quirk of his. Sidestep those who sought to trap him in an awkward situation and remain silent, searching for some form of escape.

Jabu, on the other hand, had remained by the door, closing it behind him. Clytus had just left, and at the very least, this was the moment he had been waiting days for. He needed to get things straight so as to know which way to go. He did not want to keep playing cat and mouse; much less with the man who was showing him his way into Saori's service.

The boy crossed the room to where the other was sitting. Milo could feel him walking and hear his footsteps; from the window he could also see Clytus in the distance, walking away from the cottage, apparently heading for the beach; and he knew that for now at least, they were alone. He did not know what to say when Jabu appeared at his side, the only thing he could do when he turned to face him was to look at him closely.

"You shouldn't have listened to that conversation... not..."

"How can you be so blind, Milo?"

The man just kept looking up at him... Jabu seemed so sure of himself— so— different to him, who for a moment had lost all self—confidence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jabu." He said, trying to stand up, but the other impeded his movement; until finally making him sit again.

"You…" Jabu started, caressing Milo's cheek delicately with the back of his hand, at which the other closed his eyes; seeking the touch of that hand. "You are beautiful, Milo."

"I don't want to be wrong again, and drag you down with me." Milo confessed, this time looking him in the eyes; unable to understand the look that Jabu gave him.

"I want to feel it, to know what it is that makes Camus act like a child around you... I want you to show me, Master." When these words were pronounced, something awoke in Milo, something that made him want to run from the place. To forget everything and everyone; to go away to a place where no one could ever find him and where he could be at peace. But it was not until Jabu sat on Milo's legs and embraced him, leaning so close to him that their lips could almost touch, that Milo felt he did not need to go anywhere; that he was already in that place.

"And what if it doesn't work out, Jabu? What then?"

"Then we will continue to be Master and apprentice, because we will have survived each others' venom and we'll get on with our lives."

Milo nodded before drawing him to his body, kissing him with fervour. The touch of their lips, of their skin, caused all that they had repressed for such a long time to be unleashed. It was the need for the other's touch. To feel the emotions that the other did not care to conceal any longer.

Jabu took him by the hand, leading him through the cottage and up the stairs to the chamber where he himself had slept until recently. Milo followed, observing every move he made. The cadence with which he moved. The slight swaying of the other's brown hair, which seemed longer day—by—day seemed to hypnotise him, so that he hardly knew what he was doing.

In the chamber Jabu embraced him, holding him tight, and as he was a little shorter than Milo, he took the liberty of running his hands over the other's back, but this time he did not hold back upon reaching his hips; on the contrary. He let his hands continue their course freely, while the other devoted his attention to playing with his neck.

There was not a moment's rest for them. Jabu dedicated himself to exploring Milo's body. Getting to know every line of his being. Getting to know what he liked being done to him, or how he liked being touched. The youth observed how he trembled under a caress, or one of his kisses, memorizing the sensitive points of his body. Milo, on the other hand, delighted in every caress which he was offered, without repressing his feelings. He gasped and moaned when he felt such pleasures. He even took hold of Jabu's hair, establishing the rhythm so that the other would take him. That night Milo had yielded unto his apprentice more than he had yielded in many a year with someone else.

He could not hold back when Jabu entered him. It was his night, he would allow him to take him that way... that it should be he who marked their rhythm. He would dance to the tune of the other. All this because he knew that he was falling in love, and that he was lost.

Jabu relished Milo's succumbing like he had never relished anything in his life. He was putting everything on the line for him. He knew in that moment that the Scorpion was at his mercy, and that he did it all voluntarily. Just as he did. He forgot about the whole world. About those who had underrated him About Saori and his Bronze Saint Comrades. Here he was, apprentice to a Gold Saint, loving and being loved by his master. And he allowed himself to be happy.

Milo was not sure of his emotions. They were too strong. In spite of having loved intensely before, he had never felt that way either, and it was something that pleased him, made him feel safe. How long it would last, he could not say. His instinct, his experience told him that sooner or later, everybody left.

No one had ever wanted to stay at his side, and perhaps no one ever would. Why would Jabu be any different? However, he had decided to go where his feelings led him, and so far, he knew that he had not been mistaken.

"Why?"

Jabu's voice brought him out of his reverie. On occasions they would kiss sweetly. On others they would remain still, watching each other for endless moments, before bursting out with laughter, and neither being able to stop. Milo could not remember the last time he had done such a thing. Jabu— had never let himself do such a thing.

"Why what?"

"You let me take you... I always thought, how can I say it? ...that it would be... different."

"Different? You always thought? Could it be that you have been planning 'this'?" Milo's voice sounded jovial, and Jabu ended up screwing up his face, sitting in the bed, somewhat annoyed. It seemed that he would never get used to his 'master's' jokes. "Look at me, Jabu."

The other stayed dead still as he listened his mellifluous voice. What had happened had opened a wide rift between them. It was something that joined them intimately, as people, as apprentice and master, as lovers. It was also something that separated them, because if one day, all this were to end, they would never be able to look each other in the eye with honesty; they would be wounded, and that pain would be intolerable for both of them.

"Jabu, please look at me."

Eventually the other assented, and he saw the sweetest gaze he had ever set eyes on. No one had ever looked at him with such affection, and this caused him to experience a sensation of extreme panic. He knew that if he contemplated those turquoise eyes for much longer, he would lose himself in them, and would never be free of them. He would have accepted eternal damnation, if he could only contemplate those eyes forever.

"What do you want?"

"What did you feel just now?"

The question took Jabu by surprise. He did not know how to respond, even less when Milo had made himself comfortable so as to make him turn around, and look at him, face to face.

"Please tell me."

"I..." The boy hesitated before speaking. He wanted to say the right thing. Even what the other man wanted him to say. "I felt... that it would be the sweetest death to die in your arms."

Milo smiled at Jabu's response. Death— how appropriate, one died every time he gave himself to another. He himself had felt it many a time. Now—

"That is my promise. The only one I can give you, Jabu."

The youth opened his eyes wide on hearing him speak. His promise. They had not said much in their time together. They had dedicated their time to lavishing each other with their feelings. Milo had let him free rein. That was his way of promising that what he felt was true, that his concern was sincere. That he could really feel something for him.

"No one has ever touched me the way you have. Yes, I know we shouldn't talk about this now, but... not even Camus ever did so. He always waited for me to go to him. That I would take him in my arms, and make him mine. It broke my heart trying to make him see beyond that in me... but it was not possible. Tonight, when you spoke to me about the way you had done it... I realised that I was not alone in this sentiment. That if I decided to love you, you too might love me... This is my promise, to show you that I believe in you, Jabu. Without regard for what may happen in the future."

Jabu reached out his hand towards Milo's face, to cradle it. Milo closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by the gentle caress. Cherishing that moment between them. There would be no lies, nor misunderstandings between them, right from the outset. Besides, what had happened was also his own promise.

"What I feel for you, Milo..."

"I feel it too, Jabu." He responded, kissing the palm of the hand that still rested on his face. He eventually sat up. Jabu could sense that Milo's gaze was now different. There was not a trace of the sadness he had seemed to sense before, but just the opposite— no, he felt as if he were in the presence of a predator hunting. Milo made himself more comfortable before him, before pulling the other down with him, onto the huge bed. The youth felt that, even if he had wanted to, he would not have been able to escape from what was coming. And he wanted it so much that he simply closed his eyes when Milo's lips touched his neck.

"Feel me, Jabu. I want you to know what you mean to me."

Jabu could only nod his head, while emitting a slight moan. Milo's lips seemed to want to burn him; just as his hands seemed to, as he drew back the sheets that had half covered him until that moment. Every caress lavished upon him touched the correct spot, causing him to react. The Scorpion was an expert; just like they said in Sanctuary, but he was sure that no one had ever seen him as he was in that moment. No one, except maybe— him.

Then came the moment in which Milo took him into his mouth and he had to clutch the bed to avoid dying on the spot due to the sensations that seared through him.

"What..." He started to say, panting, "did you feel just now, Milo?"

The Scorpion stopped what he was doing, and then moved again, to accommodate himself between the other's legs, without saying anything at first. Upon entering him, Jabu screamed because of the emotions that coursed through his soul, and the sensations which did the same to his body. Milo raised himself up slightly, sitting in an improved position to better sustain the weight of the other, and to allow himself to kiss him while he was still inside him.

"I felt that I had died, to be reborn in you." Was the last thing Milo said before kissing him the rest of the night.

"Milo, remember that the Goddess awaits you tomorrow."

The older man frowned on hearing Clytus' comment. Everything was going well, from his point of view. The night had been perfect, from beginning to end. Even though he had only slept a couple of hours. He felt plethoric in the face of all that had happened. Their words had not been spoken in vain. Everything, had been simply perfect.

Until he saw the look Jabu gave him from the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, I know 'mum'. I know." He simply took the plate of food he was offered, while the other two sat down again, one on either side of him. He did not dare to look at either of them, so he brushed a lock of hair out of his face and silently took the first morsel.

"Go to see Saori? When had you planned to tell me about it?" His cold voice reached the bottom of his being. Milo did not want it to be that way. Not that morning; he could have taken it on any other morning but that one. He puffed on hearing the comment, and he kept eating.

"Let's see, Clytus. Do you think you could answer my question?"

The young squire suddenly found himself in the middle of a pitched battle in which only he would lose. If he knew well the answers of the two 'insects'— for that was the term he used for them— he knew that everything could be settled upstairs; just the two of them; fulfilling their innermost desires.

"Jabu, don't do this—"

"Oh, why not! Huh! You have absolutely no intention of answering me, and it's obvious you've already made up your mind!" He exclaimed exultant, before bringing his fist down in the table with a sonorous blow.

"I did not say anything because I'm not going to go! Now sit down and finish your breakfast. Clytus went to the trouble of making it, so the least we can do is show some appreciation."

In Milo's answer, and in his surprise, Jabu could see the Master. Clytus' friend who would stand to defend the squire. The lover enraged by his partner's lack of faith.

"I am sorry, Clytus."

The young squire smiled, still wary about Milo's reaction. Everyone in Sanctuary knew that Clytus was sacrosanct. That whosoever dared to show him the slightest disrespect or to mistreat him in any way whatsoever, would have to suffer Milo's reprimands, and who knew what else? But— it was also well known that Milo had never spoken like that to anyone, not even to Camus, nor to anyone else, but he did so now with Jabu, for whom Clytus knew, Milo felt too strongly.

"Milo, why?" The man asked, unsure if his question was appropriate. He was even afraid for having asked in Jabu's presence.

"Because you are my friend, my family; because you are more than just the squire of Scorpio, you are part of this House consecrated to Athena" Milo replied, dropping his spoon onto his plate. He put his hand on the other's shoulder, reaffirming what he had just said, and then he turned to take Jabu's hand. "This man, I tell you, Jabu, has saved my soul so many times that I have made a pledge to him. Forgive me if my words offended you, but I would give my life for him." He raised Jabu's hand to his lips and kissed it. Closing his eyes to make the sensation last.

"I am sorry, Milo." He said, bowing his head to kiss the hand that held his own. "I just don't understand why you did not tell me about this, and your words yesterday..."

"Jabu." Milo sighed. The man at his side was as stubborn as he was. He did not blame him though. If he had heard his conversation with Milo the night before, then he knew how apprehensive he was about crossing paths with Camus again. "Let's talk about this later, shall we?" The youth nodded, although he was not altogether sure.

Milo hung his head in defeat, knowing perfectly well that he would not get out of that situation. Now he understood what others had had to withstand, having crossed him. He faced a Scorpion as intransigent as himself.

"Very well, you two. Listen to me, because I'm not going to argue about this any more. I have no intention of attending the audience because I do not wish to see Athena. She has called me because it is her obligation; I am sure that she does not wish to see me either."

"Are you running away?" Clytus asked.

"What would I be running away from?

"From finding yourself with Camus." Jabu responded looking at him steadily.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why don't you tell me, once and for all, Milo?"

Jabu spoke, his anger growing with a fury that was quite unknown for him. They had gone to the chamber of the Goddess, and Clytus had followed them there, to remain in the doorway, looking at them.

"Well, because there's nothing to tell, Jabu!"

"Oh, yes there is, Scorpion." Clytus remarked from the doorway. "It's time he found out what happened between Athena and you. And it's time you resolved that situation, for it's Jabu who forms part of your life now; not Camus."

Milo glared at him furiously. If anyone else but Clytus had dared to speak to him that way, he would have broken every bone in his body. But he just turned his back to them, walking away, bringing his hands to his head, and running them wildly through his hair. Jabu stared at him thunderstruck, with no idea of what to say in such a situation. It was clear that there was still much to learn, but— he had better learn fast, before it was too late.

"You see, Jabu, my Master, who stands before you, opposed the Goddess when she decided to bring the Saints fallen in previous battles back to life. She had done so with a small group first, Milo among them, but she wanted all of them back again—"

"That's not true, Clytus." Milo retorted still not looking at them, "she only wanted one with her, that is why I opposed her."

"Seiya?"

Milo nodded without moving from where he stood. He changed posture, sitting down with his back to the wall. He bent one of his legs, bringing his knee up so that it almost touched his chest, and cradled his leg with his arms, his hands around his knee. It was not fair, it was said. That day should have been different. They should not have had to talk about things that belonged to the past, things that he had decided to leave behind.

"She was a conceited child invested with the power of a goddess, and on a whim she wanted to bring him back, and with him, all the others would come..."

"Milo, I can't believe that still pains you." Clytus had finally come into the chamber and he walked directly to the man; he got down on one knee, and reached out his hand, causing the other to raise his head, and then stroking his hair.

Jabu, on the other hand, remained silent. It was all so confusing for him. Even if before, it all had to do with Camus, he did not understand why Milo was now so reticent to meet with Athena. Besides, Camus needn't be a problem. He was no longer in Milo's life; on the contrary, it was he, Jabu who was his companion now— that was all he could think about. Eventually he sat down beside Milo; letting his head fall back against the wall, and closing his eyes.

"And so... your problem was that Camus would come back too?" The youth inquired.

Milo looked at him in surprise— but he understood what he was saying. Clytus did so too, and seeing how they needed this moment for themselves he decided to take leave; not without first advising Milo to get all this matter off his chest so that the other could see him as he really was.

"No, Jabu. That was not my problem. Mi problem was Athena." Scorpio moved from his position to sit facing Jabu, making him look at him. "Above being a man, I am a Saint in the service of my Goddess, Jabu. I could not believe that she was doing this out of selfishness. Besides, she did not want to bring the rest back anyhow. Only Seiya. When I confronted her, I insisted that she bring all of them back, not just a few, not just him.

'_But Milo, I love him. Why can't you understand that? You of all people should understand that.' _

'_Athena...in that case, bring them all back.'_

'_Selfish Scorpion! You want me to bring Camus back too!'_

'_Of course, Athena. I love him. Why can't you understand that?'_

"My pain was for my Goddess, who turned a deaf ear to those who needed her. Earth was still bleeding, and she only thought of Seiya. Yes I demanded that she bring him back from the dead too. And, to get even with me she did just that. But he came back hating me, and I did not know how to deal with that. Then the burden on my shoulders was not only knowing the truth about her, it was knowing that Camus had returned, and that he had rejected me.

"The first time that Camus really saw fit to speak to me was that day, in my Temple, when you were told that you were to be my apprentice. My relationship with Athena barely existed, and I can't forgive her either of those things. That is why, when you were assigned to me I saw it as the best way to get away from Sanctuary, and I accepted gladly."

"Milo... beautiful Milo... don't treat me like a child. You are dying to return to Sanctuary; to see him, and to be at his side... you said it yesterday... I heard you."

"Until that moment you had not accepted me. I was not sure if I should even tell you about my feelings..."

"Don't lie to me... please."

"Do you really think I have?"

Jabu shook his head, and he looked directly at Milo.

"No."

Milo reached out and took Jabu's face in both hands and quickly kissed him. Both men clung to each other only to find the answers to their doubts, and peace for their fears.

"I want you to go to Sanctuary, Milo."

"Jabu, no..."

"Yes, you will go, and I will be at your side. I'm not like Camus who would hurt you, I'm not like any of the others who foresook you in the past. I know what I feel for you, and what you feel for me. I'm not going to go anywhere, Milo. That's my answer to your promise."

The older man contemplated him in silence. His worst fears were gathering in his chest once again and he felt the tears run down his cheeks, as a sensation of great relief overcame him, causing him to smile.

"I love you, Jabu of Scorpio." Milo whispered, his lips touching those of the other, before he kissed him and laid him out on the floor of the chamber, before the statue of the goddess who, without meaning to do so, had united them. He had not uttered those words in such a long time, but they were the only truth in Milo's heart at that moment. That day they gave themselves up to each other as many times as their bodies would permit. Just in time to return to Sanctuary.

Clytus made sure that each of them was dressed appropriately for the occasion. Milo wore a tunic of fine linen, it was pristine and white, and it fitted him perfectly, just as the protocol demanded. Not more than half way up the thigh, nor below the knee. That day he would not wear his Cloth. A ceremonial stole hung across his chest. A red and gold scorpion had been embroidered in the garment, in such a way that it seemed to shine amid the whiteness.

Jabu looked at him from across the room. He was dressed in the same way, but due to questions of rank, his was not quite so white. But that did not matter much to him. He did not have greater pretensions. Just like when he had accepted to be trained by Milo, he had never thought that their relationship would come to this. On the contrary, he thought they would not bear each other, and that they would end up killing each other some day, just like Clytus had said a few days before.

They were killing each other, for sure, but in a different way. They were getting under each others' skin. In the space of a couple of days they had experienced many ups and downs which would have put any relationship in danger. The matter at hand was that when they returned to Sanctuary, Milo and he would have to face Camus. A relationship which lasted for more than two days. And which still affected Milo.

"We are ready, Jabu." The squire said, passing his hand over the other's shoulder to straighten his garment. "Let us see what we can do about that hair of yours, young fellow... it seems that it will never stay in place."

"Leave it be, Clytus; I like it just the way it is." Milo responded with a smile.

"Milo, you may like it any way you please, but right now I'm giving the orders; I only hope you don't let your hair down too."

"Aha, I guess I know who rules this household." Jabu said, frowning as Clytus carefully tried to put his hair in place. "Leave it as it is, there's no way you can fix it." He smiled as the other saw that there was no remedy for Jabu's wild mop of hair.

The young Scorpion turned to look at Milo, who still had not come near to them. Seeing him was the most beautiful sight he had ever set eyes on. For many a month he had watched him extenuate himself training, or meditating; But now, the peace around him seemed more enticing and sweeter than anything he had ever seen before. Scorpio had remained in front of the statue, and he took a little incense which he caused to burn in front of Athena. He prayed for everything to turn out well. That his audience with the Goddess would not be any worse than it could possibly be, and that no one would confront him because of Jabu.

It would be something he was not sure how to deal with.

The three men left the cottage, and took the pathway towards the sea. Before they had gone very far, Jabu took Milo by the arm, slowing him up, and making them fall behind. Clytus continued on his way without noticing.

"What will happen now?"

"We will go and we will come back, that is what will happen, Jabu."

"For a moment I did not want to leave, here, in this place, you and I have been through so much."

"It doesn't have to end. Here, or wherever. Everything will be alright. As long as you are with me, it will be." Milo finally kissed him, laughing while he made a comment about Clytus, saying that he would kill him for having messed up his hair. They laughed. They hastened their pace so as to catch up with the squire who was waiting for them by the sea.

Milo bade farewell to the island, and he took them both by the arm, raising his cosmos to infinity. The next thing they knew was that they were in the House of Scorpio in the Greek Sanctuary.

Eleven of Athena's Gold Saints were already present in the chamber. All were dressed identically to Milo with the exception that their stoles did not bear the sacred scorpion; each bore his own symbol. The few apprentices who were there, were dressed like Jabu; which showed that the ceremony which was about to be carried out, would be as formal as they had been told. Once again Clytus found himself hurrying his master and the apprentice along. He did not want them to arrive late under any circumstances.

Finally, he had made them climb the steps that would take them to Athena's Temple. Milo and Jabu spoke in a friendly manner, being careful not to show each other too much attention. They were not prepared to hide from anyone, but they considered that it was neither the time nor the place to show their affection. Later; for now they had to play the charade they must show the world.

They were neatly dressed, without a single hair out of place; The Lords of the House of Scorpio finally entered the chamber; before the astonished looks of those who had considered that they would not appear that evening.

"My, oh my. You have deigned to come before us, my friend, Milo." The voice of Aphrodite resonated in the place, and the few who had not noticed the arrival of the two men, did so unfailingly. Jabu decided to stay a few paces behind Milo, looking to find a place among those who, like him, were apprentices.

"If I had known that such a warm welcome awaited me, I would have come back sooner, Dite." Milo smiled, spreading his arms to greet his comrade. "As beautiful as ever, no?"

Aphrodite smiled back, showing his appreciation on hearing the comment. He took the liberty of remaining by Scorpio's side during the few moments it would take for Athena to appear. Milo greeted each and every one of those present with courtesy and deference. Even with Aquarius, to whom he simply nodded slightly.

Some distance from him, Jabu had come across the other Bronze Saints. They all looked at him, surprised by the change in him. His attitude, which had in the past been interpreted as servile, was now different. An aura of self-confidence and self-assurance surrounded him. Such was the change in him, that even Seiya admitted that evening, that he was in no position to mock him.

Jabu simply responded with courtesy; remembering every word Clytus had told him. He cursed Seiya silently, because although he himself did not know it, he was the cause of the disquietude he felt in that moment.

"Good evening to you all, my loyal Saints"

The voice of Athena resonated in the great chamber, and they all bowed down before her, bowing their heads low as a sign of respect. As they stood up, one after the other, they took their places around the woman, who had lost the air of youth she had once possessed.

Milo could see, from his position, that the Goddess was also human; she suffered. It was a deep pain that he could recognise at once. Those same tired eyes he was looking into now, he had seen many times in the mirror of his bath chamber. He refused to feel pity for her; but he could not prevent compassion from seizing him.

'_You of all people should do that.'_

"I do, My Lady." He whispered as he sat down.

They had been sent out of the place and they did not understand. Why so much protocol, then, if they were not even going to attend the audience? One by one, each apprentice was shown out of the Temple, and sent back, each to his own. Frustrated, most of the boys had decided to follow a different path, and make their way to the Coliseum. Perhaps they could spend a while talking about their experiences over the previous few months. Jabu decided not to follow them. He could feel his soul twist in pain, just thinking that Milo was in the same place as Camus. He could not get rid of the palpitations he felt, not knowing what was going on up there. Clytus was nowhere to be seen, and his fading hopes of having a civilised conversation faded away with this realisation.

He noticed, as he walked into the Temple, that it was just as he had left it. He had just been there a little while; Milo had taken him to the Island almost immediately; but he remembered very well what he had seen in its interior. Scorpio was a devourer of books. He enjoyed reading almost as much as he enjoyed training. Around him there were high bookshelves, stacked with tomes in many languages, though Greek predominated.

Everything was arranged, it struck him, in quite a peculiar way. Whoever took the trouble to look closely, would notice that the spines of the books were to be read in the same direction always, and that the books were arranged according to size, largest to smallest, left to right. He smiled. It was just like on the Island; but with scrolls instead of books.

Despite the care with which Clytus had dressed him, he advanced, removing one after the other, the items of clothing he wore. The stole fell in a place he did not bother to memorise. He did the same with his tunic, so that he walked naked through that dark place. Without so much as a moment's hesitation, he made his way to the doorway to Milo's room, and he stood there, not daring to enter. He did not want to feel that he was trespassing in a place that was not his. Although, technically speaking, it was.

It was the memories that were eating him up inside, which did not let him go on.. The merest thought that Camus had once been there was not at all to his liking. He knew that it could be jealousy he was feeling; in fact, he was sure of it. But, would it be so absurd if it were to be so? He breathed deeply, letting his head fall, to rest on the outstretched arm with which he leaned against the doorway. He made up his mind, taking the step he needed to be able to overcome his fears.

Suddenly, he did not care who might have entered that place; only that in Milo's future, it was Jabu who mattered. He had decided to believe in him, and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

Almost as soon as the audience had started, it had finished. Athena had used her words scarcely, limiting herself to talking to them about the timing of the training. About the necessity that those Saints still without apprentices should look for and chose one worthy of the honour. About the responsibility they had concerning the place, as well as Sanctuary's needs, and their own.

Unlike on other occasions, there were no mirthful moments to live, nor was there a celebration to enjoy afterwards. Whenever he was asked about this, Milo had to respond that there was none of this. That he had been advised very little time beforehand, and that those responsible for his committee had been very busy on the island; so he had not given the matter much importance.

Each master quickly went to his Temple. Scorpio stayed until he was the last; hoping for a moment to be with Athena. Camus had almost left the Temple, but at the last moment, he decided to stay and see what Milo could want from the Goddess. It was well known that the relationship between them had been distant recently. What was more, his curiosity seemed greater that any other consideration.

When Athena realised that his presence remained, she turned to face him. She could feel Milo's cosmos touching here in a rather brash way; one could even say it was like a challenge, but she never for a moment thought that he might do anything to harm her, on the contrary, she knew that cosmos well. She had opposed his time ago: She herself had taken him to the very limit of pain.

Now Athena looked at him with sadness. Their roles had changed: The impetuosity was not hers, and the pain was no longer Milo's.

"If what you want to hear is an apology, Milo..."

"No. I want to know that you are alright. That is all."

The woman looked at him, surprised by the honesty in his words. She was more impressed by the fact that there was no bitterness in them, nor the hidden wish to hurt or reproach her at all. Without concern for what had happened, he was there. He accepted. Athena could not even remember the way things had been between them before he had left for Milos. There was so much that she wanted to say to him, but she did not dare.

"Milo..." She took a first step towards him, to which the man responded. They had hurt each other during the previous months. She had even cursed him.

'_He will come back, yes, but he will not be yours again. He will reject you, because you will be the one who has caused his return, Scorpion!'_

The words did not come to her lips. Athena wanted to say them. She wanted ask him to forget the offences she had caused him to suffer, but her pride was stronger than her repentance.

Milo walked forward to where the woman stood, and he bowed before her once again. The Goddess observed him, without knowing what to say, or how to react. "Forgive me, My Lady." The voice flowed from lips without a trace of rancour. There was no reproach in that voice, only the desire for reconciliation which he had always believed in, and which had been his guiding light for many a year. He, the most jovial, and some would say, irresponsible among them, was also the one most devoted to her.

Athena fell on her knees as well. Only Milo had known of her suffering. No one but him had been witness to the sleepless nights spent trying to find Seiya's soul, so as to bring him back to her. He had been her companion all those long months. He had bore the brunt of her tantrums- and her blows, products of her impotence.

"Oh, Milo... my faithful Milo..." The woman embraced the man, who responded with an instinctive opening of his arms, taking her in between them. She was a little girl after all. The Saint tried to sooth her, as she was weeping openly. "You were right... you were right all along."

"You too, My Lady, all the time."

A Goddess and a Saint sat down facing each other to cleanse their souls of guilt. The offences proliferated; the silences permitted. The injury that had been caused was forgiven and forgotten. Before her Saint, a Goddess realised that even she was human, for her heart was. That she loved and felt just like any other.

Before his Goddess, a Saint opened his heart, showing, despite all his fears, that he had decided to keep going on. That he had not minded that she oppose him; he had followed his heart, and he had found what he needed to carry on. Milo told her about everything that had happened to him in his life. About Jabu; about his moments meditating, when he had found Her in his being again.

"You deserve to be happy, Scorpio."

"It's never good for you to call me that way, Athena, something bad always happens." The Goddess smiled again as she wiped the last traces of tears from her face.

"If I had known that, Milo; I believe I would have done things differently."

The man nodded, knowing that if things had been different, they would not be as they were just then. Little by little, having returned had started to bring a certain peace to him, that he had not felt in such a long time. He remembered just before leaving Milos, that he had prayed before the statue of the Goddess, that everything would go the way he and Jabu had planned. But he was still afraid. He still did not know what he would do if he were to come face to face and alone with Camus.

And that was how dawn found them, still talking.

He had slept on the bed, naked. The cold air had hit him slowly, but had left its mark on his body, and he had gone to look for something to wear. He lit one of the candles, seeking to bring some light into the room. He had not realised before. Milo's room was full of things that were not his.

All around the room, there were items of clothing bearing the Aquarius symbol. Exposure to that reality was hurting him, without him even realising it. 'This will soon change.' He repeated to himself. He looked for the rest of the candlesticks, to light the rest of the candles and better illuminate the room. He looked desperately for the chests where Milo's clothes were stored away, and he found some of Milo's shirts, he took one in his hands, and he put it on.

He was annoyed, but he looked for something inside himself that would keep him sane. But all he could think of were Milo's words about Camus, and all that he had been told the night before. His head began to hurt.

He felt troubled by all this, and he walked out of the room, looking for somewhere to sit down. When he looked through one of the exterior windows, he realised that the night had begun to give way to the day. He looked around, and he came across a clock, which seemed so forgotten that it had stopped counting the minutes- just as his breathing seemed to stop as he realised the time. Milo had not come back yet.

He sought to dress himself; he would carry on with his day to day life, as they say. It was better to find something else to do, rather than spend all his time thinking. The thought as to the whereabouts of Milo started to gnaw at his mind. He believed, he trusted; but he could not help it. To one side, he found a small bag which contained his belongings and he took everything out, trying to find something to wear. That done, he hurried out of the Temple, making his way to the Coliseum.

When Milo left Athena's Temple Camus had already gone. Aquarius had preferred to leave after seeing them sit down together and talk in hushed voices. Scorpio simply went to his Temple to look for Jabu; he thought he would find him there as he found his clothes scattered around. He went directly to the room, and he found not his own things, or Jabu's, but those of Camus.

One of the young servants appeared just then, offering his services to his lord and master. The man asked him to gather all of the items in the Temple with the Aquarius symbol, and pack them; and to take them where they belonged. He did not want anything that was not his in that place. Even less now. By Athena, he thought, if Jabu had seen all this. He cursed himself with every passing moment, berating himself for not having got rid of it all before.

But time went by, and by mid-morning Jabu had not returned.

Still tired, and having not yet slept, Milo sat down in one of the halls to wait for him. He had refused the food he had been offered, asking instead that everything be left ready for him and his apprentice, who would arrive shortly. But sleep eventually overpowered him. He remained seated in a huge armchair, his head leaning against the headrest, his arms draped over the plush arms of the chair.

He got up quickly as soon as he heard someone moving about the place.

"Ah, you're back." Jabu said without stopping, or even looking at him for more than a glance.

"Yes, I came back some time ago. Where were you? He replied, stretching and walking towards him. "I was worried when I didn't find you here-"

"How was it?"

Milo looked at him, perplexed, unable to understand what Jabu was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"About Camus. Did you have a good time? Is his Temple very different now? Did you have fun together? You must have if you didn't come back before dawn."

Scorpio felt the heat rising on his face, and the next thing he knew was his fist slamming into Jabu's face. His fist burned, but not because of the punch, it was because of the burning desire he felt to strike the other down. Having been with Camus? Having visited his Temple? Why was Jabu saying these things?

"You promised to believe in me, Jabu! Why are you coming out with this now?"

The youth got to his feet angrily. A line of blood streamed from the corner of his mouth and he froze when he saw the expression on Milo's face. He himself felt on the very edge of his own emotions and fears. He walked to the centre of the room, letting himself fall down onto one of the armchairs there.

"You didn't come. What did you expect me to think?"

"Do you think he is the only one who lives in this place?" Milo let himself fall by Jabu's side. Then he accommodated himself in the same position in which he had been sitting while he had been sleeping. Jabu looked at him disconsolate. It seemed that everything he did just made things worse. In fact, both of them felt this way, and Milo thought to himself that it was best to remain in silence and not give explanations. To let him think what he wanted and forget about everything. But he couldn't do that. Neither of them could.

"No, he isn't the only one; but you said it with your own words." Jabu shifted on the arm chair so as to look at him, "You didn't know what you would do if you saw him-"

"You were with me when I saw him. Did I do anything strange then, or what?" The man looked at him, and noted the blood on his face. "Come, let me help you with that." Milo brought his hand up to the other's face to cure the injury he had inflicted. Jabu closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel the Scorpion's cosmos flow through his body, closing the light wound, leaving not a trace of a scar.

"Saori..."

"What?"

"Why is Saori's cosmos mixed with yours?"

"Do you really want to know?"

The youth nodded, and Milo made him sit on his lap, he began to caress him intimately, making the other turn pale with the soft strokes, before he gave in to the pleasure. "It isn't right that we resolve everything this way... Milo..."

"You said you wanted to know, didn't you? So be quiet and learn the secrets of the Scorpion, my sweet apprentice."

Their clothes were an impediment in the moment of union, when their cosmos' fused and they stopped being two people, to become one. In that moment, Jabu saw all that had happened. He felt Athena's pain, and Milo's as he had spoken to her. He saw them laugh and cry amid their sobs, while the heart and faith of his beloved were renewed and the assurance of the Goddess returned to her Saint.

He saw him sob in that moment, a victim of uncertainty, and the difficulty he found in opening himself up to others. Jabu saw him crying, and he felt that he had humilliated him by not rusting him. The older man said nothing, as the words would not come to his lips. His cosmos would speak for him. There would be no uncertainties between them. Only the other's name could be heard.

"I love you, Milo of Scorpio." Jabu said finally, before surrendering to the sensations and the confession that were being offered to him in that moment. Milo clung to his body, letting himself be led on by the other. But things were not the same. Their fears, their possessiveness were taking them to extremes. The erstwhile Unicorn wept in silence while he made love with Milo once again. He didn't understand anything after all. In spite of all that was going through his cosmos; of having been an indirect witness of the audience which had taken place, his fears were still with him. The affair concerning Camus was not over yet.

"Forgive me." He whispered, kissing him after the climax had overcome him. In spite of everything, he did not trust Milo.

Camus was taken by surprise when a vassal from the Eighth House arrived with a box for him. They were his belongings, those that had been in the House of Scorpio, according to the young man. That was something he had not been expecting, since he had always taken it for granted that Milo would return to him. He had done it every time, and during many a year; it had always been that way, despite all the rejections. Even after finding out that he was back on Earth, Milo had sought him out. But he, quite simple, could not correspond.

He sighed when one of his own vassals took the box and placed it on a table in the centre of the hall; then he sat in front of it. He looked at it without knowing what to think, what to say, and much less, how to react. It was a sign that his relationship with Milo had deteriorated to a point he had never imagined. That, although he were to wish it, Milo would not come back to him. At least that had been the way of things during this last year. The few months before Scorpio had departed to train Unicorn, and the ones that had passed since that day, already added up to longer than a year.

He had not been able to find reasons to ask Milo to stay with him. There had been no need to prostrate himself before the other and beg. That day, in his Temple, the other's reaction had been to leave Sanctuary without giving a reason, and resisting the urge to return during the following months. He himself, only a few weeks ago had gone to look for him, and what had happened? First, the Scorpion's apprentice, Jabu, had almost run him out of the place. Then, that following morning, it had been none other than Milo who had asked him to leave. And that, had devastated him.

How could he explain to Milo what was going through his mind? Through his heart?

They all thought him to be a block of ice, to whom nothing mattered more that his pupil's training. Yes, he had to face it, he had acted selfishly when he had intervened in the Battle of the Twelve Houses. Hyoga was- a weakness he hadn't counted on. So much so, that he remembered not having listened to the Scorpion's claims that day. He had only listened to his emotions shouting at him that he had to do something. That Hyoga had to understand, but his selfishness had been the motive. Aquarius had to survive at any cost. He had already lost Isaac and he was prepared to lose himself, if it meant that Hyoga would not perish.

Moreover, regardless of what happened, Milo would be there. As always.

His throat still burned. He remembered Milo's hands closing around his windpipe during the Hades incident. He had wanted to kill him for standing against the Goddess. Scorpio had not believed any other thing. But, who would do so under such circumstances? Athena had been attacked by them many times, and in all truth, there had not been many reasons to believe them. He brought his hand up to his throat, and around the nape of his neck, as if he could still feel the pain that had been inflicted on him while the attack had lasted. Those same hands that had once caressed him in the same place.

He went to his rooms, taking the box with him. As he took out each item of clothing, each object, or book; the moment in which that particular article had come to remain in Scorpio passed through his mind. He had never gone to fetch them. In fact, he had not done so, for he was sure that Milo had disposed of them. All things considered, after having finally realized that he had come back to life, he had never conceded to speak with the other man. He had decided to simply ignore him, and to say to the others in a low voice, how much the other's presence bothered him. Even though it was all a lie.

There was no way that Camus could explain what had happened to him. The pain he had had to endure to live out each death. The deep and limitless sadness he had felt, being separated from the other. It had all happened so fast, without time for proclamations, and with a sense of loss that was much too great.

Aquarius let himself collapse onto the bed, so that his legs lay against the floor. His arm hiding his face. He had not been able to tell Milo about his fear of losing him for a third time. It was too painful to speak about that, or even to mention it. Just as it was to remember his life at Milo's side. It was true that it had been the other saint who had started to follow him, looking to spend more time with him. It was true that at times he found it impossible to understand how Milo had been able to withstand so many arrogant remarks and so much indifference. But it was also true that it had been by his side that he had come to know what it meant to be alive. The happiness, the vivacity, and Scorpio's quirks, had shown him that there was much more in the world than simple duty. Although this had been his excuse for not giving more of himself to the other.

But Milo had always come back. Always- why would things be any different this time? What had led him to make a decision that Camus knew he had never made before? Everything was suddenly so confusing. Everything was, in his view, definitive.

"I'm so sorry." He uttered the words as he wept silent tears. The fact that the box was now in his House, was Milo's was of letting him know that he was now, officially, out of his life. And that was something he had thought he would never have to come to terms with.

During the last few days, Jabu had tried to behave in a natural way while he remained in the confines of the Sanctuary. He carried on with his day-to-day routine, without relenting in his care of Milo- in his own way, of course. He respected the other's space, letting him do as he should. He even withdrew to another room if another Saint happened to visit Scorpio. At least with respect to his role as pupil, he made no mistakes.

In his personal dealings he had started to avoid him.

Milo noticed it the day they had made love in Scorpio for the first time. It was his secret. To see what others could not see. To know about others what they themselves did not know about themselves. To always take the upper hand, for that was the only way to guarantee survival. That was part of what it meant to be a Scorpion. It was being able to see and know the souls of others. Jabu's was, to him, an open book, one which he would have to learn to read between the lines. Lines he knew perfectly well.

He had started to become aware of every movement. Of Jabu's endless, almost phantasmagorical silences when they were in the same room. There were no longer emotions in his words, and his gestures were too listless to be able to draw any conclusions from them. He frowned at whoever would come near the saint. Jabu didn't seem to feel comfortable around him, or in that place.

However, he did not push him away. Every time that Milo came near to kiss him, or caress him, Jabu responded whole-heartedly to the show of affection. Even during the nights, he came to him under the sheets to make love until the early dawn twilight. It was as if, with his body, he wanted to cure the other's soul.

Scorpio was no fool. The same Modus Operandi, the same sensations. Different person. But this time he was on the receiving end of the situation.

Jabu was not in the House at that time, so the place was his alone. He had recovered the casks of wine which Aphrodite had given him before the first battle, and which were quite mature, and he sat; the clay jars arranged on the table before him. It had been a long time since he had drunk liquor. He never partook of it to forget anything at all, nor to escape from reality. He was now, quite simply at a point in his life when he needed to make some decisions.

Athena had given him free rein to leave Sanctuary whenever he wanted. During the last few days they had spent some time together to converse. That was how he had learned about the situation between his Goddess and Pegasus. Since he had come back from death, he had given himself over entirely to her and to sex in order to survive his fears. The woman's feelings had taken second place, and all that had been sublime in their love had been relegated to the walls that were the silent witnesses to their aroused passion.

Athena had thought that all was love. Until she had felt the cosmos of her beloved mix with those of others. Nothing was hidden from her eyes. And Seiya, believing that he could, had soon become such an enflamed lover, that one partner alone was not enough for him. When she had confronted him with this, he had responded that to be sure of his feelings and his actions, it was necessary for him to experiment- because he had already died once, and he did not want to lament anything, were that to happen to him again.

When the woman spoke to Milo of this, he remained in silence, holding her hand. He understood her feelings and she appreciated that. But she also knew that he was no better off in that place. So far, his encounters alone with Camus had been minimal, and not even a single conversation had come of them. However, he wasn't sure how long that would last.

Now Milo sat facing the clay wine jars, thinking how on Earth he could put some order into his life, which had been turned head over heels in the space of a week; and gave no indications of improvement for the weeks that would follow.

The fruity wine flowed warmly down his throat. One glass after another, he drank each one with fervor; willing the wine's effect to stay away from him for a while. That it would wait until he was ready for it. He relished every drop of it, paying no heed to his thoughts, imagining when the harvest had occurred; how much they had expended their energies to crush the grapes and extract the juice. How many months or years it had taken the wine to mature. He only knew that it had been several years in his cellar; which meant that its flavour was much more intense.

When Jabu finally arrived at the house, Milo had already finished one of the three jars of wine. The former Unicorn just looked at him without saying a word; noting that the other preferred not to see him, or to avoid him altogether.

"Good evening."

The Scorpion remained in silence, contemplating the fine crystal of the glass, before swallowing its ruby-red content. Once more the peaceful, dizzying sensation which it offered him, was welcome relief in a moment such as this.

"I said good evening."

"Uh-huh. I heard you the first time." Another glass of wine; this time he closed his eyes, feeling the potent liquid flow down his throat, and then he let his head fall to one side, against the back of the chair, letting himself rest that way for a while.

"Is anything wrong?" Jabu asked, intrigued, going into the bedroom for a moment to find an undershirt to wear.

"You tell me." Milo inquired, sitting up. Everything about him was so different that night. His mood, his look. Once more, Jabu felt he was facing a predator, but this time he knew he would not die from pleasure, on the contrary.

When no answer was forthcoming, Milo decided to stand, heading for the Temple's front door. Being with Jabu just then suffocated him. His pent up emotions were on a collision course that would only lead to destruction. He knew himself. He was on the razor's edge and he knew that he would respond to any ill-spoken word. By a demon, he cursed himself. Now he knew for sure, he had fallen in love again, just like that first time. He had believed every one of Jabu's words, and in that instant- he realized that perhaps what he desired from Jabu, was something the other was not prepared to hand over.

"Milo..."

"I won't be back tonight, so the House is all yours. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" The older man turned defiantly without saying another word on the matter. He could sense that the blood had risen to the other's face, but he was also, somehow pale at the same time. Jabu stepped towards him, looking for a little sanity- for some indication that he would not go to Aquarius.

"I don't know."

"So be it, I'll see you tomorrow so."

Jabu stood still, in the centre of the Temple, without saying a word. It was one thing to believe what was going on. To imagine Milo conversing with Camus in a devious way, just like he'd spoken to him during the nights. It was something completely different to imagine that in the very same instant, he was making his way towards his Temple to spend the night there.

His doubts took hold of him, and he could not help but take both wine vessels in his hands and smash them against the floor. He went to the kitchen, looking for something with which to clean up the mess, but he had to stop and turn around when he heard a strange voice in the place.

"Good evening. Would your Master happen to be here?"

He could feel his blood freeze when he saw him. Camus of Aquarius was in his Temple asking after Milo.

The coliseum would be a good choice. He could do some physical exercise and hope that the effects of the wine wore off quickly. He did not feel so light-headed as to consider himself inebriated any more; but he knew that if he kept in that direction, he would end up doing and saying something he would later regret. He needed to free himself from all the ill feeling he could sense inside him.

He was alone again. The truth was that everything seemed sweet and pathetic on Jabu's part. Milo now asked himself when his apprentice's supposed love had ended, and transformed into pity. The nearest column was the one that received the first blow from his hand.

He had to start forgetting. What were a few weeks in his life, after all? Another blow. What did it mean to have given his himself to someone he had believed in? One more blow. And yet another. Soon the succession of blows was so intense that the block of marble gave way, and the pillar fell at his feet.

"You smell of wine, sweat and tears. What's happened to you, Master?" Clytus' voice sounded melodious and irritating to his ears. He didn't want to listen to him. He did not want to be with anyone, much less in that instant.

"If you haven't come for me to use as a punching bag, then please leave, as you are of no use to me."

The fact that Milo should turn his back on him confirmed that his suspicions were ascertained. Things were not going well with Jabu. He had seen them behave strangely these last few days and that worried him. He had witnessed every minute between them, and now it seemed that it had all been in vain.

"You know you said the same thing to me a couple of years ago, when you exploded, not here, but in the rose garden in Pisces, remember? It was the day you spoke to me about Camus."

"Clytus, not now!"

"You said that too, every time I told you that relationship was no good for you."

"What do you want from me?"

Scorpio looked at him with anger, with rage. Clytus- once again Clytus acting as his conscience, the same one that tormented him every day and night, telling him how good, and how bad his life had been. Reminding him of his humanity. "I want nothing from you, beautiful Milo." The man answered as he tore long strips from his shirt, folding them over to make dressings so as to bandage the other's lacerated hands. "Let me cure you. That is all."

"Don't bother. That isn't necessary."

"You must love him more than I can imagine to be in this state." On seeing the surprise in Milo's face, and how his eyebrow arched, Clytus smiled sweetly. "I have always known that you punish yourself when you think that something is your fault; you've done it since you were a child, and I can't understand why you still do it at your age."

Milo saw him turn his hands over again, and again, wrapping the cloth around his. He looked at him in silence. There were no tears to cry, nor explanations to give. His bruised hands were now protected under the bandages and the hands of his squire. The youth stayed that way for a while.

"Do you want me to prepare everything for us to leave?"

"I will go myself."

"Not on your life."

"You have no right, Clytus."

The young man looked at him and kissed him on the cheek before sitting at his side. While they were in the Sanctuary, he was more complacent in his duties, but he never forgot about them. And milo was more than just a duty to him.

"Yes, I have. I am the only family you have, and you will have to burden yourself with me wherever you go, foolish Scorpion." He nudged the other man gently on the shoulder. Milo smiled weakly, then looked at him, a serious look on his face. He wanted to find the words to say to him, but he didn't know how to respond.

"Yes, I am a fool. I believed every word he said, his promise. I thought that everything would be different, and now you see, Clytus, I'm back where I started."

"You are not alone."

"Yes, but you and I are not in love, are we?"

The squire laughed at the comment and Milo joined him without hesitation. "You should never cry, Milo, nor feel sad. You should not be a Scorpion."

After that comment, the laughter died. Both of them knew what it meant. The Great Scorpion had been feared by the Gods, before carrying out the Sentence of Artemis, who had petitioned Zeus to reduce his power, and He had listened, granting him emotions. His curse and his blessing; that is what they were.

"Clytus... Don't say that. I cannot help what I am—"

"Your nature, I know. Just like in the fable about the frog." The squire sighed deeply and he bowed his head without daring to say anymore on the subject, but that was a virtue he did not have. "You kill with your words, with your actions; you have freed sanctuary from its enemies, however; before _them_ your world trembles, panic overcomes you, and you don't know what to do... and this is what comes to pass when it happens to you... you go to a place where no one can see you and your hurt yourself."

Milo saw how the other pointed to his hands, and he saw that the tears fought to flow from Clytus' eyes. He would not permit himself that. He did not want to burden the other with his guilt.

"I will leave tomorrow, my good friend. I don't want you to come with me. I want to be alone. I need it."

His squire gave him with a defeated look, he knew perfectly well what that implied.

Camus sat in the huge principal armchair. He wondered where Milo could be, but he knew that it was pointless asking the apprentice, he would not tell him anything. He still remembered the audacity in Milo's cottage on the island, and that was something that still stung him. In some way, he blamed Milo for not wanting to talk to him.

Jabu had gone to the kitchen to look for something to clean up the mess with. He felt strange, knowing that Camus was there in the Temple. That clearly demonstrated that Milo had not gone to look for him. And that, perhaps, he had been wrong all along. Had Milo not shown him what had happened that first night in Sanctuary?

However, he had not believed him, and now some kind of guilt have invaded him. When he had finally finished, he returned the utensils to the kitchen and he returned to the living room.

Camus was still there, as impassive as ever. Everything about him was, his position, his gazed fixed on some non-existent point on the wall. Even his hair appeared not of have moved at all since he had arrived.

He finally sat down on one of the chairs to one side. He looked at him closely, without saying a word. Without even thinking about the discomfort that this gesture could cause to the other.

"Your master, do you think he will take long?" Aquarius asked finally.

"Milo..." The young Scorpion responded without taking his eyes off the other, "he said he would not be back all night—"

"You call him Milo? The last time you spoke of him you called him 'Master'." Camus turned to look at him, breaking thus his perfect posture. "Why didn't you tell me that he wouldn't be coming back?"

"What I call him is not your concern, or is it?" Jabu responded, annoyed at the comment. Of course he had not called him that until only— recently, in fact. It was different every time that name escaped his lips, he did not even remember how it had sounded the first time. He sat back in the armchair, turning his head in annoyance. He rested his head on his hand; then looked at Camus again.

"Why did you come to this Temple, Master Camus?" He felt that his emotions wanted to leap out of his chest and bore a hole in him, leaving him in disgrace before the other man.

Camus knew there was something strange in all this. The way the former Unicorn Saint looked at him. The flames that seemed to those eyes, as deep as the very Temple where they found themselves. He noticed how Jabu's cosmos became aroused, little by little, taking on a reddish colour as it glowed around him—although he was sure that the other didn't even notice.

"I haven't spoken to your Master since the two of you came back from the Island of Milos; I only wanted a word with him." He responded without interest as he stood to make his way out of the Temple. He did not want to think about what was making the Scorpio Apprentice act that way; and worst of all, he feared the answer.

A long time had passed since he had left his Temple, he had come across Clytus and now he was returning to his Temple. He would remain outside, contemplating the stars. This was a time of year, which, while not his favourite, permitted the careful eye a clear view of the heavens. In fact, when he had been a child he had climbed with Aphrodite up onto the roof of the other's Temple- and which of course, the most privileged position in all Sanctuary- to see the stars and the constellations they formed, and bet on who could remember more of their names. He did not want to run into Jabu, there would be no escape from him.

Little by little, his Apprentice, his lover; had become an addiction which he needed so badly that his soul became exhausted. Nothing could compare to melting into the other's arms after having spent long, exhausting hours together, and to be able to sleep.

He had fallen in love again. If he had ever had any doubts about that, they had vanished.

When he climbed the final step to the Temple, he found Camus standing in the centre of the entrance chamber. He had to admit that the long dark blue tunic that covered him suited him perfectly. From just under his armpits, the garment crossed his chest, as if it cut his body in two, leaving his bare neck and shoulders exposed; In spite of the fact that he wore a second tunic of a lighter shade of blue- which crossed his chest and was wrapped around his waist, and with one end falling over his waist and hips on the right side.

Milo smiled, remembering how many times he had removed tunics like that from that body. Long ones, short ones; light tones or dark tones; one by one they had fallen away at his hands. Ad that seemed amusing to him, now that he thought about it he did not mind. Even though the vision before his eyes was beautiful to him.

When Camus heard the footsteps coming towards him, he turned around; contemplating Milo for a few moments. The once decadent elegance of Scorpio seemed to have accentuated; giving him a strange air that Camus had never seen in him before. Although- after observing him for a few minutes, he could tell that the smile, almost lost in the hint of sadness, was something he already knew.

Something hummed inside him, believing that spark was still his. That somehow everything could be the way it was. "I thought you wouldn't come until the morning." He said, walking forward to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" The man stopped a few metres away, without approaching Camus. At last they had found themselves face to face. That moment was something that had been on their minds for months. He feared every reaction that the other might have; from shouts to disrespect. But there seemed to be tranquility in Camus. His voice as soft as it ever had been, was something the other had not counted on.

"I wanted to see you, to talk with you, if it were to be possible—"

"And what would we talk about? Are you going to say to my face what others have said before? I already know you do not love me, that you can't bear seeing me. That all I am to you is a meaningless memory from out of the past." Milo stepped back a little, walking to the entrance of the Temple, from where he could discern the rest of Sanctuary. "Please, save me the moment, would you?"

Camus stood still, watching the other move away, listening to his every word, but, was that not what he had wanted? That he would find out, not necessarily from his own mouth, that he did not even want to see him?

"But, Milo, look at me... I am here, forget all that—"

Aquarius approached Milo, and reaching out, took his face in his hands, to kiss him tenderly. His lips moved passionately over the other's, who remained impassible.

Scorpio stood back in order to face him. For a second Camus thought he would fall victim to the Scarlet Needle, which shone in the other's hand, even as he held his fist ready.

"You're here? And what good is that to me? Come on, tell me!" The man shook his fists, then he slapped his hands violently onto his own hips. "You're here, but tomorrow you won't be..." He started to speak as if the other weren't there at all, "you'll make love to me tonight, but later you'll leave here running; crying because you will have betrayed yourself..." Suddenly, however he started laughing hysterically, and just as suddenly, he was quiet again "it is late, Camus. Thank you for your offer, thank you for coming to my house this night; but the fact that you are here, and that you suddenly want something from me, is something that, quite frankly, does not interest me in the slightest."

Those words fell on Camus like a death sentence. However he didn't lose his composure. His mind began to analyse every word, keeping his heart from overflowing. Reality soon hit him hard. That was something he had not been expecting. It was something that could not have imagined even in his worst nightmares.

"It's him, your apprentice, isn't it?"

Milo stood in the portico of the Temple. He wanted to think about how to explain to himself that he did not need to do this. He had always faced his decisions, taking the weight that these brought, and despite thinking that there were many things that he should not have done, he also knew that he did not regret a single thing.

"Yes, Camus, all that I desire in my life, can be found inside Scorpio."

Jabu had decided to follow Camus. For some strange reason he wanted to confront him. To shout in his face that it was he himself with whom Milo spent his nights. That he was now lord and master of the caresses and the heart of the Scorpion; but it sounded as foolish to do so as it did absurd.

Confronting a Gold Saint over something so futile would be his end. Besides, Aquarius was there looking for Milo. In spite of which, his attitude was very different to when he had been on Milos, that he had lost his halo of authority, and he knew that he would not benefit from a confrontation.

Nevertheless, he decided to go outside. He needed fresh air, or he would end up asphyxiated in that place. He felt bad. There was no other way to say it. He had judged, sentenced and executed Milo, who had not been guilty. He had given in to his fears instead of seeking out the truth. And now he was not sure of how to find a solution.

That night, Milo's attitude had been very strange. The way in which he had spoken to him, in which he had looked at him- he knew that something between them had been lost.

Upon arriving at the entrance of the Temple, he saw them. Camus had approached Milo, and he had kissed him. It was as if his already maddened sanity. He wanted to break their very souls into pieces, Camus' for his daring, and Milo's for allowing the other to act that way.

Milos words brought him back to his senses. He wanted to laugh, to shout with the relief he felt in that moment. Throw himself into the arms of Milo, who now advanced towards him; but he could not. Milo's almost lifeless gaze froze him to the spot. Camus, on the other hand, had remained still, looking at him sideways. On seeing him there, the other turned to leave. For Jabu, that gesture almost meant that Camus accepted defeat before him. And suddenly, he felt that everything was alright.

Scorpio simply walked into the darkness, taking the way that would lead him to his chambers. He did not know how to interpret the look of triumph in Jabu's eyes. It was there once more. That sparkle he had seen in them until the moment they had set foot in Sanctuary. He seemed to have recuperated it all at once. But it hurt him. He knew that everything that had happened that night had been necessary for the other to understand, and that point in their relationship was something he was not willing to assume.

He walked in silence until reaching his rooms. The effects of the wine had evaporated with each blow he had dealt to the column. Clytus had been right; he had been hurting himself since he had been seven years old, and now, although it was not like before, he had done it again. He rubbed his hands, increasing the power of his cosmos, little by little so as to cure them thoroughly. He noticed that the wine vessels were no longer on the table. Some broken fragments of pottery could be seen; and he smiled on seeing that. Why should he not have done it? Jabu was a Scorpion after all.

When he entered his chamber he looked for one of the bags that he always used when leaving the Sanctuary. He packed a few belongings, without paying attention to anything around him. He didn't want to think about Camus, who was by now walking up the steps to his Temple, leaving a gelid path in his wake; nor in Jabu, who happily entered the chamber.

"Milo!... I..." When he saw Milo packing he smiled wickedly. All this meant that they would leave Sanctuary, and the shadow that was Camus would disappear forever, "don't you worry, I'll pack quickly, that way we won't—"

"You're not coming with me, Jabu." Just as quickly as the happiness was reborn in his being, it vanished once again with Milo's words and stern face, who, having finished what he had been doing, turned round to look at him. "Athena already knows of my decision and she will ensure that you continue with your training."

The young man did not understand what was happening. These past few weeks had been torture, and now- just when everything seemed to be going well, when at last, everything had become clear to him, Milo went away.

"You've got your own ghosts to fight against. I don't want you with me because you have just seen me speaking to Camus. I wanted you freely from the very first moment. I already loved you when you came to me in the cottage that night. I cannot fight your battles." In spite of everything, he stepped forward and kissed him. A kiss which seemed to taste of tears. "However much I love you, I cannot be with you in these circumstances. I release you from your promise, Scorpion; I leave you mine in its place."

Jabu watched him step back, take his belongings and walk away, making his way outside. He ran quickly to the entrance and watched Milo's silhouette disappear into the darkness before him. Leaving him standing, desolate and weeping in silence in front of the Temple.

**Epilogue**

After all that had happened, the Island of Milos had become his refuge. Just as he had asked Clytus that night in the Temple, the squire had remained to take charge of Scorpio and its new master. It did not matter if he had not been invested yet. His House now belonged to another.

It felt good being on the Island. The inhabitants were as cordial as ever. Showering him constant affection, which somehow made him feel warmth in his heart. Loved.

Athena had kept her promise. Shaka was now responsible for Jabu. It was amusing for Milo to hear the news from Sanctuary. Athena had chosen him to be the representative of the feminine, and Scorpio being the opposite, the masculine, they complemented each other, and his training would be complete. The man laughed about that for several weeks after receiving the news.

Clytus had paid him a visit from time to time; careful not to say too much about Jabu. This way he would avoid causing Milo any discomfort. Although the last time he had visited, it had been Milo who had asked about him. The squire saw the smile that formed on the other's lips. A mixture of pride and sadness, which made him reach out and playfully untidy the other's hair with his hand.

One morning in early Autumn, Milo walked out of the cottage. He had decided to train that day, for if he didn't start soon, his routine would be lost, and he wasn't on vacation. He was calmer; he felt better; that was a fact. But nostalgia began to invade him, to devour him in its merciless fauces.

Being in that place started to cause him pain. There wasn't a single place that didn't bring back memories that had passed in Jabu's company. As always, he would smile and go away; trying to put distance between himself and those places. But during the nights, he came to cling to them, almost out of desperation.

He spent the whole morning out of the cottage. People stopped to talk with him wherever he went, and he stayed to share a moment with each and every one of them. The day had been a quiet one. It was when he returned to the cabin that he noticed something. A very powerful cosmos; one that was well known to him, emanated from the heights of the hill; becoming more notable and familiar as he got nearer.

Suddenly he saw him. His hair fell down his back, longer than the last time they had seen each other. He had grown a little taller, and his musculature had developed considerably. He wore robes appropriate to his House, and he had an air of tranquillity in all his being, which made the other tremble slightly.

"I thought you would be in the house."

"I just went for a walk... What brings you here?"

They laughed, noting how strange it felt to be in each others' company after so much time. However, the sensation that everything was going to be all right was tangible in the air.

"I was caught in the middle of a fight with myself, you know?"

The man walked towards him, placing a hand against his cheek, so that the other smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself be caressed.

"Did you win?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" He kissed him. Finally, after such a long time they felt each other again.

"Why did you take so long, Jabu?"

Scorpio began speaking, walking alongside Milo into the interior of the cottage.


End file.
